


Bad Romance

by Bergas_De_Mx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hella possessive jooheon, How Do I Tag, I really don’t know what to tag, Jealousy, M/M, Poor Minnie, Possessive Behavior, Violence, jooheon needs to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergas_De_Mx/pseuds/Bergas_De_Mx
Summary: Jooheon always loved bright things. The sun, the color yellow, Christmas lights, and his best friend Lee Minhyuk. He loved everything about him, from the way his hair shined bright under the sunlight, the way his skin glowed, and how his smile always seemed to light up rooms. But maybe his love was too much. Too much to where innocent love turned sinful____________________________________Or jooheon is a possessive little shit who fights anyone who even looks at minhyuk.





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> My summary sucked ASS honestly. But this was honestly inspired by lady Gaga cause I was listening to bad romance on repeat for some reason and like bam. Came up with this shitty thing. I know it’s hella short but I honestly didn’t even know how to continue it on from there so like. Next chapter we going in. Imma try to actually make chapters more than 2000 words tho. Try.

Everyday was a challenge for Jooheon. He didn’t have a tragic past or issues, but because of a certain boy who became his obsession. His name was Lee Minhyuk

The two have been best friends since 3rd grade and they’d do everything together, from baking Christmas cookies to cheating on a test together. Even when hanging out with friends, they’d both be there and were rarely seen without each other. 

Two best friends who love each other is cute, isn't it? But what if one of them felt more for the other? Not your typical romantic feeling, but more of a sinister one in its place.

The feeling of wanting them all to yourself. To have them only depend on you. To make them believe that you are the only person in their life that loves them and needs them, wants and cherishes them.

Jooheon wanted nothing more than to have Minhyuk in his arms, to hold him tight against him, be able to call him his. And that desire grew stronger as the days went by, leaving poor Jooheon in hunger as he had to watch his Minhyuk communicate to those around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate it but I really don’t feel like rewriting it just because I have a lot of things to finish writing so. If you liked this damn. Thanks.
> 
> Y’all can follow my IG:  
@ot7eleven


End file.
